I can Hear the Twinkling
by IkaMusume
Summary: "I hope... I dream... I pray... I wish... that I can show everyone... that I can actually do something..." A ReCe fanfic inspired by Snowdrop by SillyFillyStudios. #ReCeRomance


A/N: Hey there, everypony! How are you doing? Have you eaten your daily pie, yet? So, in case you don't know, there's a ReCe romance challenge thing going on. So, I thought I'd participate! Even if I don't win, this was fun. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or Snowdrop (or any of the characters, except Mr. Wither, Celestial Sunrise and Lunar Moonlight).

* * *

Marcie Blue walked quickly along the sidewalk, hoping to get home soon. The train and bus where both delayed, so she had no choice but to walk home in the pouring rain and snow. She could easily use her wings to fly home quickly, but the lightning made it dangerous to do so. She was already soaked from head to toe, and was very cold. She was very upset. Once she got home, she intended to give her husband, who originally was supposed to pick her up, a piece of her mind, as well as the babysitter who bailed last minute.

She finally reached home and began to walk to her door, when she noticed something on the doorstep. She walked up closer to it, and saw a note on top. The note read:

"Please take care of my baby, Cecelia aka Snowdrop. She'd be living in horrible conditions if she were to live me."

Marcie unwrapped the blankets that covered the baby's face. She laid peacefully sleeping, until some water dripped down on her face. She opened her eyes and faced Marcie, but other then that lay still. Marcie picked up the baby and carried it inside, hoping her husband would agree to raise this poor helpless infant.

********Fifteen years in the future********

"Okay, so can anyone name the southern organization in charge of all the heat in the south?" Mr. Wither asked his class. The winged teenagers all either weren't paying any attention or had no clue as to what the answer could possibly be, with the exception of Rocky Blue of course. She put her hand in the air, waiting to be called upon.

"Yes, Primrose," he said. In Skytown, everyone is called their season name so they know what season they're associated with, or born in. Rocky was called Primrose because she was born in Spring, and as soon as the first rose of Spring bloomed.

"I think it's called the Heat Nation," Rocky said.

"Correct," said Mr. Wither

"I wish our heat organization would hurry up and start Spring already. I'm freezing my feathers off here," Candy Cho, or Blazing Summer, said.

"Well, in two more days, we'll have our annual Spring Celebration," Mr. Wither reminded. "And then you won't have to see another snowflake for nine months!"

"Wish we didn't need to see 'em ever again," Randy Cho, or Blazing Inferno, mumbled.

Mr. Wither checked the clock to see they had little time left before school was over. "Okay, so how is every partnership doing with their project? It's due tomorrow, ya know!"

There was a chorus of answers coming from everyone. Everyone except CeCe, or Snowdrop (she was born in Winter when the first drop of sleet fell), who was rolling a pencil back and forth on her desk.

"Snowdrop," Mr. Wither said, causing CeCe to jump a bit in her seat. "How are you and your partner doing?"

"My... p-partner," said CeCe, not making eye-contact with the teacher.

"Do you still not have a partner," Mr. Wither asked sadly. CeCe chose not to answer him. "Snowdrop, this isn't just some petty school project, it's for the Spring Celebration Ceremony, the thousandth one under the royal siblings rule! The royal siblings themselves will be grading them. And the best project will be chosen as the official Winter symbol. This is very, VERY important!"

CeCe struggled to find an excuse, while her classmates discussed among themselves.

"Figures she wouldn't have a partner."  
"She can't do anything right."  
"Who do you think will be forced to work with her this time?"  
"It better not be me, I worked with her last time!"

Rocky looked at her classmates disapprovingly, but said notthing. They'd just assume that the reason for Rocky standing up for the redhead was because she practically knew her since birth. They think they're sisters, at least adopted. But truth was that CeCe just lives with Rocky and her family, and isn't really apart of it. And the reason she cared for CeCe was much deeper than simply friendship.

Rocky suddenly got an idea on how to help CeCe. She didn't have a partner, but has been working by herself. She could just slap CeCe's name on it and CeCe would be saved. She knew she could get into a lot of trouble if her lie was saw through, but it was the only way."We've been working on something together for a while now," Rocky said, surprising everyone, including CeCe.

"You have," asked Mr. Wither.

"Yes, but it has to be a surprise," said Rocky. "So we can't bring it in tomorrow."

"Is this true, Snowdrop," Mr. Wither asked.

"Uh... um.. y-yeah," said CeCe, catching on to Rocky's plan. "But it has to be a surprise, it just has to!"

"Well, tell me more about your project."

"Oh. Um, well, you see-" Before CeCe could elaborate on her and Rocky's "project" any further, the school bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. The classroom emptied until only Rocky, CeCe, and Mr. Wither remained.

CeCe was about to leave with Rocky until Mr. Wither stopped them. "Snowdrop, may I speak to Primrose for a bit?" Rocky looked at CeCe, who gave her a "Go on" look. She walked up to Mr. Wither.

"Primrose, I know it must be difficult working with Snowdrop due to her... disability. I can put you both in another group, if you'd like."

"That's okay, Mr. Wither. We're fine with our project, it just really needs to be a surprise!"

Mr. Wither gave her a nod, and let her go back to CeCe. 'Yeah, some surprise it'll be.'

Rocky grabbed CeCe's hand before opening the door, allowing the cold, harsh snow infested air to cover their faces. The last Winter blizzard was always the harshest. They began their journey home.

Later that evening, after the sun had went down and the moon was brought out, Rocky walked outside to see CeCe sitting on a cloud. She thought back to the first time she and CeCe sat on that very cloud together.

-Flashback (eight years ago)-

"Can you hear the twinkling," eight-year-old Rocky asked seven-year-old CeCe.

"What twinkling," asked CeCe.

"The twinkling of the stars," Rocky replied. "Long ago, stars almost never came out. But after the royal siblings brought peace and harmony to our planet, Spawn, they came out every night. Ya know, Mom told me that if you listen closely, you'll hear the stars twinkling. And if you do, you can wish on them."

"Do you think if I wished hard enough," CeCe asked. "I'd be able to see?"

Rocky bit her lip. "It's better to save your wishes, for something you really need."

"But don't I really need my eyesight?"

"Not you, CeCe. Most avians, spellcasters, and humans do. But not you, you're special."

"What's so special about a dyslexic, blind girl like me?"

"Well, for starters, you are a great listener. You could hear a pin drop during a parade. You have the most delicate touch ever! You could feel the whole surface of a cloud with making a single dent, now who else can do that?"  
CeCe smiled. "I suppose those things are better to have then eyesight."

"You bet," Rocky said, smiling back. "So don't waste your twinkles on eyesight. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise I won't waste my twinkles."

-End of Flashback-

"Twinkles," Rocky heard CeCe begin to speak. "What good are twinkles now?" It was almost like she had the same flashback. "They can't possibly help me. I should've just told Mr. Wither the truth. Just look what I've gotten myself into. Rocky and I promised we'd be ready... but..." Her voice began to crack and her eyes began to water. "But..."

Rocky flew up to CeCe and landed beside her on the cloud. "CeCe? Are you okay?"

CeCe faced Rocky, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Rocky, but I can't go to the Ceremony. I just can't."

"CeCe, it's fine. I don't mind giving you credit."

"No, that's just it. If your project isn't good enough then we'll lose. And Candy and Randy... they'll laugh at me... everyone will..."

"No, that won't happen." CeCe turned away from Rocky. "CeCe, look at me."

"THAT'S JUST IT!" CeCe yelled at Rocky. "I CAN'T _LOOK_ AT YOU, I CAN'T SEE YOU, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING. I CAN'T _DO _ANYTHING! I'M JUST A PATHETIC DUMB BLIND GIRL! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, EVEN IF I COULD SEE I'D ONLY SEE ALPHABET SOUP AND JUMBLED NONSENSE! I'M A WORTHLESS BLIND IDIOT THAT NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE!"

"...I love you."

CeCe gave Rocky the 'You think this is a motherfucking game?' face. "No, CeCe, I really do love you!" Now the "You do think this is a motherfucking game." face. "CeCe, NOT FOOL WITH ME."

"HOW ABOUT YOU NOT FOOL WITH ME?! If you do love me, kiss-"

CeCe didn't have time to finish what she was saying before Rocky leaned down and kissed her. It was like kissing a statue for Rocky, a very soft, warm, and cute statue. CeCe was so shocked by the kiss she forgot to respond. When Rocky pulled away, she giggled at CeCe who was frozen in place. CeCe fell out of her trance and faced Rocky, smiling. "I love you too, Rocky." She frowned a bit. "But still... I can't go to the Ceremony. It wouldn't feel right. Even if we win, it would be a fair victory. I.. I just..."

CeCe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When Rocky kissed her, she heard it. The twinkling of the stars. She could still hear them. If what Rocky said was really true, then maybe this could all work out. "I hope... I dream... I pray.. I wish...," she said. "That I could show everyone.. that I can actually do something..." A tear escaped her eyes. As it fell, it froze do the coldness. As it landed in CeCe's hand, she opened her eyes.

"Wait, that's not snow..." She faced her hand for a moment, before getting an idea. She plucked a feather from one of her wings and began to carefully and lightly carve the ice. She explained to Rocky her plan, and Rocky helped carve the ice as well. Right as soon as they finished carving, Rocky's mother opened the the door and saw them outside. She made them come inside, which they happily did, eager to show Marcie what they created.

*******The Day of The Spring Celebration Ceremony*******

Every avian in Skytown was at the Ceremony. They were all super excited to show the royal siblings, Celestial Sunrise and Lunar Moonlight, their projects. The siblings have seen just about everyone project. Except for CeCe and Rocky's.

"We are now going to judge the final project," the eldest one, Prince Celestial Sunrise said."Then we shall announce the winners," the younger one, Princess Lunar Moonlight added.

Cheering was heard, and the presenters of the last project, Rocky and CeCe stepped forward. CeCe stuck her hand out, and opened it. Inside was a heart shaped snowflake, the one they carved the same night they confessed their love for each other.

"You brought _snow," _said Randy."And just one little drop of it," added Candy, snickering at them.

"It's not snow," Rocky said.

"It's a star," CeCe stated. "A star for Winter."

"It doesn't look like a star," said Randy.

"Well maybe it doesn't look like one," said Rocky. "But it still is one."

"Yeah. All the other seasons have stars, so Winter should, too, right," said CeCe. "Because maybe winter is just sad that no one likes it. And because of that, it's so cold and harsh. Maybe if we were nicer to winter, and actually enjoyed what it gave us, maybe Winter would be happy. And then it wouldn't be so cold. Because everyone deserves to be happy. Even winter."

Princess Lunar Moonlight was touched by CeCe's small speech. She felt that way about the night she brought forth each evening. Nobody liked it, and some were even scared of it. That makes here night upset, so it gets even scarier. If they learned to appreciate the night, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"May we see your star," she asked.  
CeCe handed them the star. They looked it over, before Prince Celestial Moonlight asked," Can you guys make us more?"

From that day on, Winter was gentle, calm, and control. A small star carving caused a lot of happy humans, avians, and spellcasters. All thanks to a small blind avian who made a wish on the twinkling of the stars.

* * *

A/N: Weak ending, I know. But eh. Tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
